Thursday, July 5, 2018
'Mike FItz on Periscope from the Lower River Platforms with 451 and her 3 Yearlings & 435 Holly and her 2 Yearlings at approximately 10:28:' Mike Fitz went live on periscope to share views of 451 and her 3 yearlings & 435 Holly with her 2 yearlings Erum Chad (aka Erie) created this video of Mike's periscope: 'Ranger Russ' July 5, 2018 11:15 & 11:21 Updates on 132 and her Remaining Spring Cub:' Ranger Russ popped into the bearcam comments at 11:15 with BIG news!: "Ranger Russ here. I've received word from two different rangers who witnessed 132 with one cub. So it does appear that they have been reunited. Hopefully we can get a photograph or you'll see them on the cams soon. It does appear that they reconnected." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.05 11.15 132 & REMAINING SPRING CUB REUNITED.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 5, 2018 11:15 comment re: 132 and her remaining spring cub are reunited At 11:21 Ranger Russ shared more BIG news!: In response to: "Thank you so much for letting us know....I hope 132 is ok too." Ranger Russ' 11:21 reply: "She appears to be." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.05 11.21 re 132 APPEARS TO BE OKAY.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 5, 2018 11:21 comment re: 132 appears to be okay '132 and her Remaining Spring Cub on Lower River East Cam (RW feed) at approximately 12:03:' 132 and her remaining spring cub may have been observed on the Lower River East cam (RW feed) at approximately 12:03 : Xander-Sage-2 created this gif . Cindy Tucker captured this video : Erum Chad (aka Erie) captured this video : Brenda D captured this video : Cam viewers captured these snapshots: 2018.07.05 12.03 LRE 132 & REMAINING SPRING CUB XANDER-SAGE-2 01.jpg|132 and her remaining spring cub July 5, 2018 at approximately 12:03 snapshot by Xander-Sage-2 2018.07.05 12.03 LRE 132 & REMAINING SPRING CUB XANDER-SAGE-2 02.jpg|132 and her remaining spring cub July 5, 2018 at approximately 12:03 snapshot by Xander-Sage-2 2018.07.05 12.03 LRE 132 & REMAINING SPRING CUB XANDER-SAGE-2 03.jpg|132 and her remaining spring cub July 5, 2018 at approximately 12:03 snapshot by Xander-Sage-2 2018.07.05 12.03 LRE 132 & REMAINING SPRING CUB XANDER-SAGE-2 04.jpg|132 and her remaining spring cub July 5, 2018 at approximately 12:03 snapshot by Xander-Sage-2 2018.07.05 12.03 LRE 132 & REMAINING SPRING CUB XANDER-SAGE-2 05.jpg|132 and her remaining spring cub July 5, 2018 at approximately 12:03 snapshot by Xander-Sage-2 2018.07.05 12.03 LRE 132 & REMAINING SPRING CUB BEARZ61 01.jpg|132 with her remaining spring cub July 5, 2018 at approximately 12:03 snapshot by Bearz61 2018.07.05 12.03 LRE 132 & REMAINING SPRING CUB BEARZ61 02.jpg|132 with her remaining spring cub July 5, 2018 at approximately 12:03 snapshot by Bearz61 2018.07.05 12.03 LRE 132 & REMAINING SPRING CUB BEARZ61 03.jpg|132 with her remaining spring cub July 5, 2018 at approximately 12:03 snapshot by Bearz61 2018.07.05 12.03 LRE 132 & REMAINING SPRING CUB DOGMOM.jpg|132 with her remaining spring cub July 5, 2018 at approximately 12:03 snapshot by DogMom 2018.07.05 12.03 LRE 132 & REMAINING SPRING CUB MELISSAinOR.jpg|132 with her remaining spring cub July 5, 2018 at approximately 12:03 snapshot by MelissaInOR 'Ranger Russ' July 5, 2018 13:06 Update with Photo of 132 and her Remaining Spring Cub:' 132 and her remaining spring cub were observed and photographed by Ranger Russ. Ranger Russ commented at 13:06 to share the information and photograph: "132 and springer, seen around 12:08pm local time today. This is the view towards the elbow from the corner bridge gate. One photograph, then a crop. Ranger Russ" RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.05 13.06 re 12.08 PHOTOS OF 132 w REMAINING SPRING CUB.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 5, 2018 13:06 comment with photo of 132 and her remaining spring cub part 1 of 2 RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.05 13.06 re 12.08 PHOTOS OF 132 w REMAINING SPRING CUB 02.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 5, 2018 13:06 comment with photo of 132 and her remaining spring cub part 2 of 2 RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.05 13.06 re 12.08 PHOTOS OF 132 w REMAINING SPRING CUB 01 & 02 PIC 01 ONLY.jpg|Ranger Russ' July 5, 2018 13:06 comment with photo of 132 and her remaining spring cub photo only RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.05 13.06 re 12.08 PHOTOS OF 132 w REMAINING SPRING CUB 01 & 02 PIC 02 ONLY.jpg|Ranger Russ' July 5, 2018 13:06 comment with photo of 132 and her remaining spring cub cropped photo only RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.05 13.06 re 12.08 PHOTOS OF 132 w REMAINING SPRING CUB 01 & 02 PIC ONLY ZOOM.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 5, 2018 13:06 comment with photo of 132 and her remaining spring cub part (zoom of cropped photo) '480 Otis and 755 Scare D Bear on Falls Low View Cam, July 5, 2018 (not July 6, 2018) at approximately 23:04:' Brenda D captured this video : Ratna created this slow motion video (please note this was July 5, 2018 not July 6, 2018 AK time ). The 1st bear observed in the slow motion version is 128 Grazer, and then the July 5, 2018 at approximately 23:04 interaction between 480 Otis and 755 Scare D Bear happens.: Ratna also created this normal speed video : 'Juergen's July 5, 2018 Album:' Juergen created this album of his July 5, 2018 snapshots and gifs. 'LaniH's July 5, 2018 Daily Update Summary:' On July 6, 2018 at 04:03 LaniH posted her July 5, 2018 daily update summary: "Good Morning Bear Peeps, it was a bear filled day at the falls yesterday. Here are the bears seen: 775 Lefty, 747, 151 Walker, 274 Overflow, 89 Backpack, 151 Walker, 480 Otis, 856, 409 Beadnose, 775 Lefty, 435 Holly and cubs, 132 and coy, 451 and yearlings, 503, 128 Grazer, 804, 755 Scare D Bear, 634 Popeye, and loads of subadults, If I forgot anyone please let me know :) Ranger Russ was in chat yesterday with the updates of 132 and Coy Here is the link to the doc . Mike Fitz was on periscope a couple times yesterday: From the LR viewing 451 and yearlings and 435 Holly and yearlings . He was also at the falls late last night . Here are a few highlights from yesterday (July 5, 2018): 151 Walker and 856 get into a kerfuffle video by BrendaD: 132 and her coy were spotted on the LR video by Erie: 89 Backpack and 503 have a play date in the riffles video by Erie: No your eyes weren't deceiving you its 480 Otis on the lip video by BrendaD: 435 Holly and cubs at the falls video by BrendaD: 634 Popeye at the falls video by BrendaD: 775 Lefty bouncing around the falls video by BrendaD: Bear Falls Low view of subadult eating video by BrendaD: Party of 4 subadults on the spit video by BrendaD: 480 Otis fishing on the side of the falls video by Ratna: 480 Otis and 755 Scare D Bear close up confrontation on falls low cam video by BrendaD: